Navigational systems generally employ audio aids such as voice instructions or chimes, as well as visual aids such as diagrams and text. The diagrams and text may be shown on an in-vehicle display. As the navigational system provides instructions to a specific location, the audio aids may instruct the driver to take an exit or make a turn. The visual aids will show arrows or other visual indicators that instruct a driver to take an exit or make a turn. However, several drawbacks may exist with the current approach of providing route guidance.
For example, a driver may direct his or her attention away from the roadway to view the in-vehicle display for a relatively short period of time. Also, audio aids such as voice instructions or chimes may sometimes become irritating or annoying to the driver and other occupants of the vehicle. Thus, the driver may ignore the audio aids, and miss an exit or a turn.